This invention generally relates to design automation of Very Large Integrated Circuits (VLSI) chips, and more particularly to a Statistical Timing Analysis performing an efficient statistical N-way maximum/minimum operation for Gaussian, non-Gaussian, linear, and non-linear distributions.